UnWanted
by LordFrieza
Summary: An unseen enemy has been destroying the Amazons, and Hippolyta is unable to stop it. Unknown to her the enemy is closer to her than she knows. Sometimes an Unwanted child can be the most damaging thing in the universe.


(It became apparent to me that when something happens in Wonder Woman that Themyscira seems to be destroyed. So I thought what if that didn't happen this time and something was killing off the Amazons without even being on Themyscira. An unseen enemy guided by a known enemy to destroy the moral and the lives of the Amazon. I hope that the story is worthy of the comic and the animated JLU series. It is based in the comic universe, but has some aspects of the JLU series itself. Thanks for reading and please remember. Review and suggest. Thanks. Lordfrieza)

**UnWanted (Wonder Woman/Amazons story)**

**Chapter – Introduction**

"The worst feeling in the world isn't fear of death or dread of the coming day. It's knowing your parents are alive, but they don't want anything to do with you." Ice Man – The XMen

(Uninhabited island twenty miles off of the coast of Themyscira)

A small figure mills around a campfire that he has built. Beside him reside the remainders of a meal that he caught, cooked, and partially eaten. He looks at his hands and sees how calloused they are. Forever stuck as a child he smiles lightly. His first attempt at magic gave him eternal youth. He was already immortal, but now he's stuck as mere fifteen year old. Slowly he gets up to stretch. The sounds of his back popping means that once again he sat too long by the fire. He makes his way over to the beach and finds his treasures waiting. Small locks of hair, a little dab of blood on some bandages, a few necklaces, and the such lay in a small boat. He knew that going over to Themyscira even while they slept was insane. At first it was to see his mother, but ever since Circe talked to him, showed him how to unlock his own magical abilities he formed a new plan. He wasn't accepted, so he would change the rules. And Circe told him that the best way to change rules is through fear. Grabbing a collection of candles and a large metal pot he began melting them down. Once the candles where melted he grabbed the hair, blood, and trinkets that belonged to various Amazons and set out to do his work.

The first doll he made was of a guard who had left her favorite comb where she had stood at. He quickly grabbed the comb and took the hair from it. Smiling he mixed the hair into the wax and formed the body. Slowly he did this with the other dolls. Hair, trinkets, blood all was added and he pictured each Amazon in his head like Circe had told him. He took the first doll he made and held it up.

(Themyscira - Hippolyta's Palace)

Hippolyta listened as the guard spoke of the evening. She watched as the Guard suddenly grabbed her chest. The face and noises she made sounded horrible and suddenly her armor exploded off of her as her heart was ripped from her chest. Hippolyta watched in terror as another guard did this. She looked for some offending demon or spirit, but no one was there.

(The uninhabited Island)

The boy fell forward and managed to keep the food in his stomach within himself. He knew what he had done, but it couldn't be helped. The rules had to change. The entire structure had to change. He quickly grabbed another doll and looked at it. He placed it next to him unwilling to hurt his mother. He would not harm Hippolyta.

(Themyscira - Beach - Funeral Pyres)

Through the course of the night over seventeen funeral pyres where built and prepared. Each of the Amazons had died the same way. Their hearts ripped out without warning, without mercy, and without any previous signs. Hippolyta looked over the subjects still standing and cringed as she thought of them dying as well. It was time to find out what was happening, and they only possible way to see was to ask the gods. She walked into Athena's temple and began to pray. She needed an answer, some sign of what was coming. Slowly the goddess appeared, but she looked weary tired as though someone or something was sapping the very strength from her.

"Hippolyta I have heard your prayers. I know of the killings, and I can tell you that it is done through sorcery. While the sorcery done here has the stink of Circe I know that it is not her. She is bound to a promise not to harm any Amazon or she faces entrapment back into Tartarus." Athena said as she wearily stood.

"Who would be doing this? Who would have anything to gain from it?" Hippolyta asked.

"I do not know. They are leaching off of my strength to cast this spell. They also feed off of the storms and off of the fear that spreads through the island. I can tell you that an island a mere twenty miles from here is magically enchanted and none of us can see through the enchantment. It is possible who is there is doing this to you." Athena said before she disappeared.

(Uninhabited Island)

The boy felt his stomach lurch forward as he caused more pain to the Amazons. It felt as though his very soul was being torn apart. He began to question if it was worth it. Was it worth the pain to make his mother see how wrong it had been to send him off to die. Was it worth seeing the women he could almost consider sisters perish because of his anger at their rules and laws. The only person who helped was Circe. Her stopping and tending to him in ways only a lover would helped. She helped calm the fever he build up over practicing this sorcery without a safety net. She provided the raw animalist lust he needed to focus the spell enough to cast it on two or three at once, and she whispered sweet words in his ears.

(two hours earlier)

"My love... You retain the body of a youth, but your mind is as sharp as a man of many years. Do you want this body? Do you crave the tenderness that resides within it?" Circe asked as she licked her lower lip.

His body stuck in eternal youth did what any normal fifteen year old would do when a beautiful older woman came on to him. He stood at attention and was ready for whatever she gave him.

"Yes... Please I want it... I need you." He practically begged.

"Forge three statues and place them outside of the casting circle." She told him.

He quickly created three statues and placed them outside of the circle and watched as she stepped into it with him. Her dress fell and he marveled at how stunningly beautiful she was. Her hands found his own and brought them up to her breasts. He lightly squeezed them and felt her own hands grasping him. She began to stroke down the lenght of him bringing an ever present need to the surface. She watched his face and smiled as she lowered herself onto him. The soft moan escaped his lips as she rocked her hips back and forth.

"Now grab one of the statues... Yes my love yes... grab it and rip the heart out. That's it... Now as you do this... yes harder... think of all three..." She said.

The energy between them gathered and spread to all three statues. Suddenly the heart ripped from them and killed all three Amazons. She rose and laid him down outside of the casting circle. Softly she kissed his lips and then she wet a cloth she brought with her and laid it on his forehead.

"The pain will get easier my love, and the rules will change. You've been instilling fear into them. They need more fear. They need more reasons to accept you back as one of their own." She said softly.

"Will you come with me?" He asked as he touched her cheek.

For a moment a sort of lost and lonely look appeared in her eyes. If he would have been able to connect their souls he could have seen that she was starting to care for him. She forced herself to look away and harden her heart again. She couldn't let herself care for this man. He was a tool, a way to get back at Hippolyta.

"Of course my love.. I will follow you where you go." She said before she left him.

(New York – Diana's apartment – The next day)

The apartment above the meat market seemed spotless and a little sparse on the furnishing; however, that was how the princess of the Amazon's preferred it. Since being here in man's world she had learned time and time again that it wasn't what you put into a place, it was the feelings you put in there that mattered. She had brought only material goods into the apartment that brought her peace. Nothing was flashy or over the top. Well almost nothing. A certain billion heir playboy had given her an entertainment system that rivaled the monitor womb in every way possible. She barely watched television, but it was nice to have when a movie came out on video that she wanted to see. She walked over to the bathroom and quickly grabbed a towel and wash cloth. The moment she stepped in her cell phone began going off. She knew that it wasn't the League or Bruce because both of them used the com system. It had to be either the embassy or Donna calling her. She turned the water off and felt the steam from the already heated water cover her. With a quick annoyed sigh she grasped the cell phone and answered.

"Diana." She said simply.

"Diana this is Angie from the Embassy. A 'special' delivery message arrived for you. It seems really important and the 'postman' won't leave until he is able to hand it to you personally.

The workers at the embassy where use to seeing Hermes and use to the parchment he usually brought with him, but when they called they used special codes. Special delivery was a message from either the gods commanding her to do something or from home, and the postman was Hermes himself. If he refused to leave without giving her the message personally then it was something important.

"Tell him that I will be there as soon as I can." She said as she stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She grabbed a suit of clothes and quickly changed.

The business suit she put on seemed a little thrown together, but somehow amazingly it seemed perfect on her. She walked into the embassy and looked at Hermes as he stood there tapping his foot. After a few moments he handed the parchment to her and waited for her to open it. She did and almost fainted as she read the news.

"When did this start?!" She demanded.

"Yesterday. Athena has been losing strength and finally was able to contact me for Hippolyta. I brought the news as soon as I could. Things are truly bad Diana. The gods want you to find who is responsible and stop them." Hermes said.

"I'll leave this moment." She said.

"Be warned what is happening to your sisters may happen to you." He said before he disappeared.

(Themyscira – thirty minutes later)

Diana arrived to see forty funeral pyres all built up on the beach. The numbers had increased since the parchment had reached her. She looked at the few Amazons that remained and saw the raw terror in their eyes. Each of them was warriors and brave beyond compare, but right now they were afraid of the invisible enemy that seemed to be waiting to kill them all off.


End file.
